Possessing the Power
by CaptainMeghanSparrow
Summary: Harry Potter is no longer the Hero. He was raised by Voldemort after his parents were murdered. He looks at things differently now that his "father" has taught his all about the dark arts. See what happens when he is commanded to go to Hogwarts as a Spy.
1. Prologue

Possessing The Power

**A/N: **This is 'Possessing The Power' REMASTERED! I wanted this story to seem more dark and serious, instead of joking around all the time like I usually do. Harry will be pretty evil/dark in this story and I'm not sure if I'm going to have him turn back to the light side or not. I'm leaning toward the 'not' side though. Anyway if you wanna know for sure, read and find out! And don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. No matter how much I wish it, it shall never come true! **Tears** WHY J.K ROWLING!? WHY!? Why must you keep the rights to the most awesome story ever for yourself!? ...just kidding, I know why, you're a freakin' billionaire after all haha.**

Prologue

"_Stand aside."_

"_Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"_

"_Stand aside you silly girl… stand aside now!"_

"_Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-"_

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_A jet of green light filled the room and with a loud, thump! A lifeless body crashed to the floor._

_Voldemort stepped over her body and picked up the small infant. The child was trembling as the Dark Lord held him._

"_Harry Potter." He scrutinized the small boy. He had a mop of dark hair on his head, deep, piercing green eyes that looked like avada kedavra itself, and pale skin._

"_You will be of use to me." he decided and whipped his cloak around to face the other way. He cocked his head at Lily Potter._

"_Such a waste. She had so much talent… Too bad she was just a mudblood." And with that he disapperated on the spot, with a loud 'crack!'_

_Two hundred miles away he re-appeared in a tall stone building, it seemed to be covered with darkness, the clouds looming over the towers giving in a sad feel to it. This is what Lord Voldemort called home. _

_He grinned maniacally and glided into the castle, still gripping the whimpering child. _

_As he entered the throne room he sat the child on his chair. "Enter Wormtail." A short, pudgy man timidly entered the room. His watery blue eyes jumping around the room._

"_Come here." Voldemort stated sharply. _

_Wormtail jumped slightly and scampered over to his master. "Hold out your arm."_

_Wormtail presented his left arm to his master. Voldemort pressed his wand painfully to the dark mark embedded in his flesh._

_Within seconds death eaters began entering the room. _

"_Welcome my friends. As you know I ventured the Potter house tonight to… retrieve something, shall we say. Lily and James Potter themselves seemed to have found themselves no longer troubled with our presents." A few of the darkly cloaked figures chuckled._

"_Their boy however, lives." he moved aside to show them the green eyed child. Many death eaters gasped._

"_As you know he was predicted to be one of the most powerful sorcerers in the world one day. With him on our side in the future," he smiled "we'll take this world, one mudblood at a time."_

_Loud cheers echoed through the marble room. _

_Sitting in a large marble chair, the boy looked out at these strange people in confusion. This wasn't his home, his mommy and daddy weren't here, what was going to happen to him now?_

_Little did this child know he would grow up among some of the darkest and most powerful wizards of the age…and he would become just_ like_ them._

**A/N REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! …Please? …I'll give you a cookie… they're chocolate chip.**


	2. Chapter 1

Possessing the power 

**Disclaimer: **

"**Surrender the rights to Harry Potter you filth!"**

"**NEVER!"**

"**Then prepare to die! AVADA-!"**

****J.K Rowling enters** "Excuse me, what is going on here?"**

"**Weeelll… I just wanted the rights to Harry Potter, you know to get rich and stuff…"**

"**Oh yeah? Well, FAT CHANCE BUB! THEIR MINE! MUHAHAHAHAHA!"**

"**Pff! Famous writers always wanting to keep the rights to their own stories and other such nonsense…"**

**-Just to clarify I do not own Harry Potter…obviously, because J.K Rowling does…dammit.**

A/N don't ever expect 'Harry' to become a wizard for the light side in this story, he will always be a dark wizard. He may become slightly less evil later but always dark. Ok just clarifying that, thanks and continue on!

chapter 1

_Ten years Later_

"Who do you serve?"

Eleven year old Gabriel Black stood stock still, his back straight, his arms hanging stiffly at the sides of his darkly cloaked body. His sharp grey eyes peeking out from behind shoulder length black hair. His lips curled into an ugly sneer.

"Lord Voldemort." He replied obediently.

"Who is your master?"

"Lord Voldemort." The tall, pale figure walking around Gabriel grinned maniacally. "That's right…and what do you strive for?"

"To take this world from the less deserving."

"Will we accomplish this?"

"Yes, master."

"Very good. I have taught you well."

"Thank you, my lord."

Lord Voldemort sat down upon his marble throne. "I have your first assignment."

"I am ready to serve my lord." Gabriel replied in monotone. He may have seemed calm and collected on the outside but on the inside he was jumping up and down. To give an assignment to one so young was a great honor. An honor he well deserved. After training so many years, under the great dark lord, he would finally take his place among the greatest wizards in the world. Of course the dark lord would continue to work him hard; his journey was only just beginning.

"You are now eleven years old." The dark lord began "This means you are of age to begin Hogwarts. I would not ask this of you, for you would exceed vastly in your studies trained by me, but I do not fully trust my current spy within Hogwarts. Severus Snape's loyalties are questionable and therefore must be evaluated."

"What would you have me do, my lord?"

"Make sure to get in Slytherin house, it shouldn't be a problem for you. And watch over Snape for me. You have seven years at Hogwarts, gain the teachers trust, make them think you are a star pupil, one that would never dare to stray from their moral conduct. Report to me if you ever find anything out of the ordinary, anything unusual. This may take an excessive amount of time, prepare to be patient."

"Yes, my lord."

"Some of my death eater's children also attend Hogwarts. Get to know them; they will be your trusted allies for many years to come."

"Understood, my lord."

"That is all, you are dismissed."

Gabriel bowed low toward his master and swept from the throne room, much more elegantly than any other eleven year old you'd ever see. For he wasn't anything like a normal eleven year old should be.

When he was an infant he was brought to the dark lord, at the tender age of four the dark lord ordered for a blood ritual to take place. He wanted Gabriel to truly be a part of the dark side. What better way than to perform a blood ritual to one of the most ancient and noble families in the wizarding world. Bellatrix Lestrange, formally Bellatrix Black was to use her own blood mixed with Gabriel's in a potion that must be drunk. Of course this processes legality was somewhat… questionable, shall we say. Once Gabriel ingested the potion it was excruciatingly painful to endure the transformation from his former self to that of the noble Black linage.

Soon his messy short raven hair turned into longer smooth black locks, his eyes, once a startling green, became a piercing grey, as all Black's have. His cheekbones became higher and his skin paler, his eyes adjusted and he no longer needed his small rounded spectacles. He was now truly a Black.

Gabriel lived mostly in Lord Voldemort's mansion home in order to train. But always wound up back in Lestrange Manor. He lived with Bellatrix and Rudolphus Lestrange some of the time as Bellatrix liked to teach him dark magic, and technically he was part of her family now and felt he should be around them.

As Gabriel left the throne room he passed death eaters coming and going, as they usually were. The Dark Lord was lying low for the time being. He wanted the enemy to think he was weakened. When in reality he was stronger than ever. Their false sense of security would be their downfall.

Gabriel grinned at the cunningness of the dark side. He ducked into a fireplace and hissed "Lestrange manor." he disappeared into the flames leaving nothing but blackened ash scraps behind.

"Gabriel." Said a voice as he stepped out of the fire. He dusted himself off thoroughly before even bothering to look up. His eyes shifted lazily over his shoulder to see the pale figure of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Auntie Bella." He drawled "I thought you'd be at the castle today."

"There was no need."

"Oh yes, none at all." Gabriel rolled his eyes "Other than I got my first mission today."

Bellatrix's eyes widened and she laughed crazily "Finally my itty bitty nephew got his first ickle assignment!"

Gabriel smirked "That's right. He wants me to go to Hogwarts and report to him any inside information I come across."

"Ah Hogwarts! Some of my best years. Of course their teachings have gone straight downhill. They have a _muggle studies _class. Can you believe that? Disgusting ingrates."

Gabriel scrunched up his face in disgust "Filthy beasts."

"I agree." Bellatrix picked at her long, polished nails. "Well I suppose we should get your things for school soon…"

Gabriel rolled his eyes "You know you can't go outside Auntie Bella, you'd be arrested."

"Yes, I know! I was going to use polyjuice potion. You remember your lesson on that, don't you?"

"A potion used to transform yourself into somebody else. It's vastly complicated and you need the hair of the person in which you wish to transform into."

"Good." She smiled "I'll find some lower class death eater that's not too ugly to transform into." She scoffed "It'll be difficult of course."

Gabriel smiled mockingly "You'll never find someone as beautiful as you, Auntie."

"Oh shut up."

The next morning Gabriel's Hogwarts letter came bright and early. In rich green ink printed on the envelope it said,

_Mr. G. Black_

_The West Wing Bedroom_

_Lestrange Manor_

_East Coast of Ireland_

Gabriel had to admit he was impressed. It was all so specific, how could they possibly get all this information? …he would have to find out.

He opened the seal and slid the paper inside of the envelope out and read,

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL__  
__of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY___

Headmaster: _Albus Dumbledore__  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Black,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry__. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Gabriel grimaced "So many rules already and I'm not even there yet."

He took out a piece of parchment and jotted down his reply.

_Deputy Headmistress Professor McGonagall,_

_I Gabriel Black, accept my invitation to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Thank you for the opportunity and I greatly look forward to attending this coming year._

_-G. Black_

He attached the letter to the leg of the Hogwarts owl that waited for him. It took off in a hurry, he didn't blame it, Lestrange Manor wasn't the kind of place just _anybody _could feel safe in.

He got dressed in silky black robes with emerald green trim, his favourite dragon hide boots and ran a hand through his black hair, messing it up just the right amount.

He hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen. He found Bella waiting there drinking a cup of coffee while reading the paper.

For a famous death eater, specialty being the torture curse, it was a rather funny sight seeing her doing something so normal.

He muffled his snicker and sat down opposite her as a house elf placed bacon, eggs, and toast in front of him.

"Ready to get your school things?" she asked without looking up from her daily profit.

"Yeah… but listen are you sure you should come today? What if you're recognized?"

She laughed in her famous over-the-top crazy sort of way "Do you not trust magic ickle nephew? The polyjuice potion will completely alter me. I got this," she held up several long dark brown hairs in her hand "from a lower ranking death eater. She didn't look too vile so I thought it would be good enough to pass for a respectable witch."

She pulled out a small flask and added the hairs. It gurgled and bubbled and Bellatrix downed the whole thing. Instantly her skin began to bubble and shift. Her skin gained more colour, her hair changed to a dark brown, as opposed to her signature raven black. Her eyes turned a deep shade of blue and her face became more rounded, her nose more pointed and her lips pinker. She didn't look anything like herself but she didn't look bad either.

"There, how to I look? Awful?"

"No, not too bad, but I prefer you the way you are of course."

She laughed "Oh you suck up." But patted his cheek nonetheless.

"Let's be on our way now." She grabbed her black purse and stepped into her tall, high heeled black shoes and patted down her skirt and coat.

She took his hand and disapperated on the spot, reappearing in an ally right next to the Leaky Cauldron in London.

They cautiously stepped out of the shadows and made their way into the dingy pub. Bellatrix kept a hand on his shoulder as they attracted stares walking into the pub.

She led him out back to the brick wall, tapping a specific brick with her wand. Immediately she wall began to shift and change. The bricks rearranged themselves to reveal Diagon Ally.

Gabriel simply shrugged at the ally "I've seen better."

"Come on, let's get your things."

It took several hours to collect everything he needed.

"Come, Madame Malkin's is this way." They entered the brightly lit robe shop. A boy was already being fitted.

"Hogwarts dear?" asked a kindly plump witch.

Gabriel nodded stiffly. "Yes, and I don't like to be kept waiting."

"Won't be a minute." She assured him.

The blonde boy being fitted looked over to them lazily and drawled "Hullo." Noticing him for the first time. "Hogwarts too?"

"Yes." Gabriel said in a bored tone of voice.

"My father's next door buying books and my mother's up the street looking at wands."

"Mmm." He acknowledged the boys words briefly.

Suddenly Bella said "Draco?"

The blonde boy looked around and saw Bella. His mouth drew up into a sneer "Do I know you?"

"Is that any way to greet your aunt?"

Draco looked surprised and squinted as if trying to see something very tiny. "Auntie Bella…?"

She put a finger to her mischievous smile "Shh"

He smiled "Wow I can't believe you're here! But… whose that then?" he pointed to Gabriel.

Gabriel glared at him coldly "I am Gabriel Black."

"B-black? As in… Black?"

Gabriel sneered "No the other one. Yes I mean Black, as in the noble and most ancient house of Black."

Draco actually looked impressed "Wicked. Well Aunt Bella, Mum should be back any second, she was just-"

"Draco? Are you finished yet?" asked a voice.

Bellatrix spun around "Cissy!"

Narcissa Malfoy frowned momentarily before a look of realization dawned on her face "Oh Bella!" The two sisters embraced "Good to see you out and about, but who is this strapping young man?" she asked her eyes straying to Gabriel.

"Ah, this is my other nephew Gabriel Black."

Gabriel took Narcissa's hand and kissed the back of it. "A pleasure to meet you Mrs. Malfoy."

She blushed, and put her other hand to her heart "Oh, quite the little charmer." She smiled and patted his cheek fondly maybe lingering a little _too _long.

"I was just about to collect Draco to get his wand. Would you two care to join us?"

"Of course Cissy, we just need Gabriel's robes fitted." She said and snapped her finger's to get Madame Malkin's attention.

Once they had left the robe fitting shop they walked up the street and entered a small, shabby shop called 'Ollivanders'.

The tinkling of the Bella echoed throughout the shop as they entered. A ladder slid across the shelves and deposited an older man at his desk.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy I presume and…" his eyes widened "I must say my boy, you look much like one Sirius Black when he was eleven."

"We're related, I am Gabriel Black."

"A pleasure, a pleasure." He said "Well let's get you boys fitted with the proper wand. They are very picky about who they choose so be prepared to wait."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow "You talk about wands as if they've got feelings."

"The wand chooses the wizard Mr. Black. In my many years of studying the art and magic that is the wand It's not always been clear why the wand chooses the wizard. Not even to me." he shrugged "Anyway onto your wands." He flicked his own wand at a tape measure and it raced over to Draco and started measuring him everywhere.

"Now, which is your wand arm?"

"My right."

It took almost twenty minutes but eventually a Hawthorne wand took to him, 10 inches, with the core of unicorn hair.

"Very good!" Mr. Ollivander said cheerfully "And now onto Mr. Black."

Gabriel's wand took much longer to find.

"Hmmm, most unusual…"

"What is it?" Gabriel asked in concern

"It doesn't usually take so long, but no matter!" he said perking right back up again "Tricky customers are my favorite."

They continued to try wand after wand until Ollivander got a strange look in his eye "I wonder…"

He shuffled to the back of the shop and grabbed a long box from his work table. He opened it up to reveal a rather long wand. Made from some kind of white wood. The handle was ornately carved, traveling in darkened swirls up the sides of the wand.

"This is Yue, fourteen inches, with a rather interesting core. I had been experimenting with other substances for cores and came across threstral hair. Its magical abilities are questionable so to give it an extra kick I added Acromantula venom as well. The result… well it ended in a puff of smoke but still held together quite well. As they are both considered more dark creatures, both with unique abilities, I thought it best to keep it. I'd like you to try it Mr. Black." He handed it over.

Immediately Gabriel felt a warmth in his fingers and a shower of bright sparks shot from the wand and showered the room in light.

"What does this mean? Will his wand still be powerful?" Bellatrix asked with worry.

Ollivander took the wand from Gabriel's hand. Right away he felt cold without it in his grasp.

Mr. Ollivander looked over the wand "I believe this is one of my best Mrs. Black, It's the most unique I've ever made, I believe it will be able to do great things."

Bellatrix breathed a sigh of relief.

Mr. Ollivander handed over Gabriel's wand cautiously, he looked at him almost knowingly somehow. "A wand is a powerful tool Mr. Black. Use it well."

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at the old man as he took the wand "I intend to."

"That'll be seven galleons for each wand please." He informed them.

They paid their coins and left the shop. Mr. Ollivander stared after them with an almost worried look on his face.


End file.
